moonlight
by Pure-magik
Summary: its my own story but i just had to poat it sorry
1. Default Chapter

She was there again, looking out her window at the forest with such longing in her face, She had been doing this every night before she left and went out to the forest to come back late in the night. Just as it got dark he slipped on his coat and hid in the bushes that lined the path to the dark forbidding forest, that no one dared to go into with out their hunting dogs. Everyone that is, apart from her.  
She walked on, her dress dragging on the bushes as she walked. She stopped at the bush he was hiding in. He held his breath. She walked on. On she walked with him not far behind darting behind trees and bushes. It seems as though they had been walking for hours but it could have been minutes. He looked up; the moon was full and as large as he had ever seen it. The forest lit up like a silver vision. She stopped at a large lake, the water as smooth and silvery as a mirror. She sat and looked into the lake and her face became almost silver with the reflection of the moonlight. "Why did you follow me here?" she asked her voice so whispery and quiet that he thought he had imagined it. Still without turning round she asked again, "why did you follow me?" He still didn't answer, he didn't no what to say. She slowly turned to face him. Her beautiful face streaked with tears. She slowly got up and looked straight at him. He started to walk towards her, he couldn't help it, and it was like a force pulling him towards her. Her face looking so pale he thought she would faint, until he looked into her eyes. There was fire and hatred; it made his blood run cold to see it. That look, he knew what it meant; she would kill him if he gave her the chance to. As he got closer she asked him again this time there was malice and hatred in her voice "why did you follow me?" "I-I-I-I.I.." His voice trailed off. She stared at him. Her eyes for a moment blank then back to the fire and murderous fury. He was only an arms length away from her, he wanted to hit her kill her even, but he couldn't move. He was stuck he tried to remove his eyes from her stare, but he couldn't he was stuck. Only his feet were moving but in the opposite direction that he wanted them to, towards the girl. When he was close enough to her to feel her faint breathing he stopped. She was slightly taller than he was and her jet-black hair rippled in the wind against his forehead and cheeks. "Now" she whispered "what shall we do with you?" he was shaking so badly that his whole body seemed to be convulsing. He saw the flash of a dull metal he tried to scream but it was already too late, she had cut open his throat. He fell to the ground with a heavy thump. She looked at the crumpled body lying at her feet and laughed. She turned and sat at the lake again looking into it she started to whisper, the mirror smooth water started to ripple in the center of the lake as it would if a stone was thrown at it. The ripples got bigger and bigger until they were as high as the girl there was a space in the center of the lake with no water in it like someone was blowing hard at it. At the center of this space there was a arm forming out of what looked like the spray of water it shimmered in the moonlight and then rose out of the center of the lake. Water rushed into the space where it had come from, the ripples slowly got smaller and stopped until the lake was as smooth as it had been before. The silvery arm then rose higher than the surrounding trees and went off in the direction that she had come from. She laughed again and walked on past the lake away from her home away from her family away from her past and into her future. A hunter from a village nearby had found him they were all worried about it. He had died from a wound to the neck, which was so clean it could only be a blade that had done it. His body had been half eaten and was badly decomposed but they guessed that he had come from the village past the lake. A couple of men had gone to the village but they found it completely empty not a soul in sight but everything was as if there was someone there. Food on the tables, horses ready for riding, dogs still on ropes, and drinks half finished. But the food was half-rotten the horses and dogs nervous and starving and the drinks had many flies in them. There had been no one in the village for a long time but there seemed no sign of panic or rush to get out. Everyone in the village knew the story had spread like wildfire. There were many people who thought they had a reason but none made any sense. They would have taken the horses and they would have seen people on their hunts, as their village was the nearest they would have come to it. The villagers became increasingly worried about it a whole village disappeared without a trace where had they gone why had they left? 


	2. moonlight ch2

He ran down the road he was late again he knew it he skidded to a stop outside a large brick building that was belching smoke out of its many chimneys. "BOY!" he looked round his face full of dread. "You are late again that's the 2nd time this week and the 12th time this month I'm sorry but we do not need you to be here again do not come back" "Yes sir" he said meekly and walked away from the building. He didn't want to go home, that would mean facing his mother and telling her he was fired and could bring home no money, not that she would realize what he was trying to tell her, but her blank face to what he was saying she would not under stand. He walked round the village then into the forest.  
He had been walking for half the day and was getting hungry; he found a tree stump and sat on it taking out the bread and cheese that his mother had packed for him. After a while he had the feeling he was being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck pricked and he slowly turned round. He found himself facing a girl about his own age. He looked at her she looked away from his stare. She looked hungry so he offered the rest of his lunch. She ate it speedily. "Where are you from?" she asked her voice soft and quiet. The boy was taken aback to be asked so directly. "A small village about 4 miles away. " the boy answered "Where do u come from?" "I come from no where." Will tried to work the answer out in his head he looked up and saw the girl walking away. "Wait!" he shouted, she looked round, "where are u going?" for she was walking further into the forest where there was no village for many miles. It was towards the mountains. "I'm going home" she replied. "There is no one living out there." "I no." His eyes made contact with hers they were cold and heartless he looked away not wanting to look into those eyes wen he returned his gaze she was gone. He ran after her he didn't know why he did it was like a force pulling at him he didn't want to see her go he didn't want her to leave him in the forest. He ran towards the trees she had run behind. As he ran he realized he couldn't see her anymore. He was filled with a terrible sadness and longing. He couldn't just go home now he had to find the girl wherever she may be. He ran further into the forest hoping to catch up with the girl. He needed to find out who she was. It began to get dark the shadows of the trees blocking out the afternoon sun. He suddenly saw her it a clearing crouched down in front of something. He walked up to her and was about to call out when a ball of light exploded in front of her he had to look away for it was so bright. Then it went dark and the red he could see through his eyelids turned to black. He opened his eyes to see a fire, it looked like it had been going for hours so high was the flame and the heat coming off it that even he could feel from so far back. He turned to look at the girl sitting by it, the light from the fire dancing over her face. She looked younger than before. He then turned and went back into the dark forest that he had come out of.  
She knew he was following her but felt no threat as she had done with the last boy. Instead she wanted to talk to him; she wanted him to follow her. As she walked she soon was lost in her own thoughts she had to get to the mountain before any more time was wasted. She found a clearing and forgetting the boy was watching her conjured up a fire and sat looking into the flames. Suddenly she was aware of him watching her she turned around only to see there was no one there, just trees. She lay back. She would have liked him to have stayed as she knew he would not harm her and was a friend. She fell asleep by the fire.  
She looked around she had woken so suddenly she knew someone was there watching her, coming towards her. She then settled back down by the fire. "You came back then." She said to him. "Yes"  
He sat down and looked into the fire. They didn't say another word to each other, after 5 minutes of this silence he got up and went to the edge of the clearing. She heard a crack of a branch being pulled off a tree. He came back to the warmth of the fire and got a knife out of his bag. "Sharpen the end of this branch." He told her and went into the forest. He was gone until the sun was almost gone; the girl thought he wasn't going to come back wen she heard a twig snap and the rustle of leaves. He had with him a rabbit and had refilled his canister with fresh stream water. A while later when he had gutted and skinned the rabbit he took the branch she had been sharpening. He cut the rabbit up into 6 pieces and put them on the branch he then held them over the fire. Soon the smell of the cooking meat was almost too much to bear for the girl who hadn't eaten since she had left her village apart from berries wicth were few in the forest, and some of his food which had not been much. When the rabbit was cooked she ate without pause and scalded her fingers and mouth. She drank nosily finishing half of his canister. After this she curled up close to the fire and slept. The angle of her body and the flickering light made him want to pull her towards him and hold her, but he resisted. He soon fell asleep. He woke it was not yet dawn and it was still black the embers of the fire glowed. Dawn was not far of as the sky at the top of the far trees was slightly lighter than the rest. He tried but found he couldn't get back to sleep, after a while he turned and found the girl was no longer there. He sat up and looked around but could not see her in the darkness. Then he felt her not far off. Her presence was coming nearer to him, and he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. He slowly turned round to face her; the morning light turned her jet-black hair silvery and her face pale. "I went down to the river to wash." She said plainly he blushed with the thought but she had already turned away. "We have to go north." She didn't offer any explanation why they were going north or even where they were going. All he knew was the mountains were north from his small village and they had been walking due north ever since they left. He worried about his mother, not that she would realize he was gone, but he wondered how she would make any money with out him working. He wondered if any of their neighbors would help her. He thought of the cruel Miss Weathon, who beat her sons before they left the village, old man Johnson who smelt of the liquor he made from the berries in the forest. He stopped thinking about his mother, and turned to look at the girl. She was staring at him with an exasperated expression on her face. "I've been yelling at you for ages! We need to be on out way or we will never be there in time!" 


	3. moonlight turns darker

They walked for most of the day until he was so tired he nearly fell into the raging river they were walking by. They soon stopped and fell into some long grass that was by the river. After they had eaten the sun started to go down and the air became colder. They had to find a shelter for the night or they would freeze. The cold was slowing wrapping it self round the world, winter was coming. They found an old farmhouse and the old women let them stay in the hay barn, where they burrowed into the hay like mice. He woke in the morning aching and scratched from the hay he looked around but couldn't see the girl anywhere. He sat in the hay and thought for a long time, about his mother and his village. His thoughts were soon interrupted by bird song, but as he listened he realized it came from the top of the barn where there was a small platform. He walked underneath it wondering if there was a nest on the platform. His curiosity soon got the better of him as he spotted a rope ladder hanging not 2 meters away from the floor leading up to the platform, he jumped and caught the rope ladder in his hands and pulled himself up to the first rung. He slowly climbed not wanting to scare the birds on the platform. The ladder swung reminding him of the time he was on a small boat and got carried down the river into the rapids. A wind picked up, making the small rope ladder swing viciously, his head swam, he closed his eyes gritted his teeth and carried on. When he reached the top of the ladder he paused surely that was too loud to be a bird song? He put his hand on the platform and pulled himself onto it.  
She had got up early that morning and had gone to collect herbs and berries that she had seen growing on the way to the farmhouse, she had nothing to put them in so she had to use the pockets she had sewn into her dress the last summer. Her dress ad hands were soon badly stained from the bright juice of the berries, and her arms and legs covered in nettle stings and scratches from brambles. When she got back to the barn she emptied her pockets into the hay and started to sort out the berries from the herbs. When she had finished she went to look at the boy; he was still fast asleep. She went past him and got to a rope ladder, looking up she could see a platform. When she got to the top if the ladder she saw it was a small area with the wood white washed and the floor left bare. In the middle of the room was a chair.  
He stared; he could not believe his eyes. The space he was in could have been cut out of a nursery of a wealthy persons house; there were cots and beds a rocking horse, a dolls house, a small china tea set, a mobile of cars hanging from the ceiling and a large chair facing the wall. The bird song got louder as he walked round the room, but something made him stay away from that chair. He could no longer hear his own thoughts as the bird song got steadily louder and louder. Then it stopped.  
She walked over to the chair; it was a small wooden chair that was stained a darker colour over the lighter wood. It was splintering on the legs and the arms, and the rust of the nails was starting to show through the wood. It was just like any other chair that had been left for ages in a damp place. She went to sit on it but hesitated, the air all around had a feeling like moving through water. She sat slowly on the chair, wind whipped through the barn throwing her long black hair around her like a dark halo. The wind got harder and harder the world seemed to be spinning around her. She sat down, the wind stopped. She sat there stunned as she looked all around her.  
He walked to the chair in the middle of the room and sat on it; a chilled wind picked up and seemed to spin the chair. All he could see was a blur of gray, white and black. 


End file.
